


april twenty-eighth

by 99santicgo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crossword, F/M, You know the scene, this is not a good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99santicgo/pseuds/99santicgo
Summary: yeah so this fic is pretty awful but i did write it in the shower so it’s not my fault





	april twenty-eighth

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this fic is pretty awful but i did write it in the shower so it’s not my fault

If he were to forget everything else he’d ever come across, he knew this would be the one moment he would always remember.

It sounds like nonsense, but it seemed like all his senses were heightened immediately after the realisation struck is thoughts.

The smell of the room was calming. It was as if the the newspaper was especially perfumed today, with that signature papery scent only the daily publications seemed to have. Ink from her favourite pen, scrawling her perfect, practiced handwriting. Even though she was only holding the paper one handed, her penmanship was still impeccable. There was the vaguely flowery scent coming from the linen and his girlfriends hair. There was the familiar scent of the house he’d grown to love so much, even if the grey towel that wouldn’t burn was long gone. 

He thought about what he could hear. Her breaths, content but slightly annoyed, the ruffle of the newspaper against the pen, whatever video was playing on his phone that was now a distant memory at best. He thought about specific things words he’d just heard. The words that were said in annoyance, not really for anyone to hear, just said out of sheer frustration. 

“There’s a typo in this crossword puzzle!” 

Surprised, he took in the scene. All he could take in now was her. He couldn’t help but take her in, watch her perfect features and smile. He wanted to just wrap her up and hold her forever. Kiss her on the cheek and run his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. Take away all her worries in the world. But selfishly, he couldn’t move. He could just look and smile. 

Then it hit him. He felt like he’d been shot but it didn’t hurt, it was almost a relief. He knew in that moment what was going to happen next in their relationship. 

Jake Peralta would propose to Amy Santiago.

He didn’t know when, where or how. But he knew why. He loved Amy Santiago with all his heart. 

As a good friend of his would one day say, “romantic epiphanies are dope”.


End file.
